johnnyassociatesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nakajima Yuto
) |Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genres |Row 4 info = J-Pop |Row 5 title = Occupations |Row 5 info = Singer, Actor, Talent, Pop Idol, Model |Row 6 title = Instruments |Row 6 info = Vocals, Guitars, Drums, |Row 7 title = Years active |Row 7 info = March 28, 2004-present |Row 8 title = Labels |Row 8 info = Johnny & Associates |Row 9 title = Associated acts |Row 9 info = Hey! Say! 7, Hey! Say! JUMP, Tap Kids, J.J. Express }} Nakajima Yuto (中島 裕翔) is a Japanese talent, actor, model as well as a singer and member of the group Hey! Say! JUMP. He is under the management of Johnny & Associates. Profile *'Name:' Nakajima Yuto (中島裕翔) *'Nicknames:' Yuto-kun, Nakayan, Yutti, Yuu-kun *'Birthdate:' August 10, 1993 ( ) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 178cm (5'10 ft) *'Weight:' 56kg *'Johnny's Status:' **2004-03-28: Trainee **2007-09-21: Member *'Family:' Mother, Father, Younger brother (Nakajima Raiya) *'Respected Senior:' Takizawa Hideaki *'Favorite Manga:' Naruto, Arakawa Under the Bridge *'Favorite Movie:' Star Wars and Spiderman *'Favorite Food:' Horse sashimi, Strawberry, Meat, Mango *'Favorite Hey! Say! JUMP Song:' "Ultra Music Power" *'Favorite Johnny's Song:' "Seishun Amigo" *'Favorite Sport': Horse Riding, Skiing *'Favorite Color:' White *'Favorite Subject:' Physical Education (P.E.) *'Favorite Animal:' Dog *'Johnny & Associates Group's:' **Hey! Say! 7 (2007) **Hey! Say! JUMP (2007-Present) **Hey! Say! 7 (2007-Present]] **J.J. Express Information 2004: Joined Johnny's Entertainment Yuto joined Johnny's Jr. on March 28, 2004, in his 5th year of elementary school. After joining Johnny's Jr., he began performing together with J.J.Express as one of the four original members along with Kouhei Matsumoto, Takumi Yamashita, and current Hey! Say! JUMP member, Inoo Kei. 2005-2007 In 2005, he made his debut as an actor and had appeared in a couple of dramas including the drama special for 24 Hour Television, and 'Nobuta wo Produce' with two of his agency seniors, Kamenashi Kazuya, and Yamashita Tomohisa. He also appeared in 'Engine' along with current bandmate, Arioka Daiki. He continued his junior work and was cast in the drama 'Primadam' in 2006, and towards the end of the year, he was chosen to be part of 'Tap Kids', a junior group, along with current bandmate Morimoto Ryutaro, and Kanda Noriyuki. In April 2007, he was chosen to be a member of the temporary unit, Hey! Say! 7 with four others, and made his CD debut on August 1, with their single Hey! Say!, which hit number one on the Oricon charts. On September 24 of that same year, during a live television event from the Johnny's Jr's concert in Yokohama Arena, it was announced that the group would debut under a new name, Hey! Say! JUMP, with the five from Hey! Say! 7, plus five others. The debut single was released on November 14, titled 'Ultra Music Power', and also took first place on the Oricon charts. 2008-2011 On April 12, 2008, Nakajima got his first lead role on the drama Sensei Wa Erai along with his co Hey! Say! JUMP member Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuuri and Arioka Daiki. On October 11, 2008, Nakajima played another lead role in the drama called Scrap Teacher. The theme song used in the drama was Hey! Say! JUMP's fourth single Mayonaka no Shadow Boy. Yamada Ryosuke, Chinen Yuri, and Arioka Daiki also co-star at the drama. In 2010, Nakajima wrote a song called Dash!! which was track #15 in Hey! Say! JUMP's first album JUMP No. 1. 2012 Nakajima appeared as Koji Kobayashi in NTV's comedy drama Perfect Son with his band mate Yamada Ryosuke, which started on January 14, 2012.6 On February 17, it was reported that Nakajima together with Yamada and Chinen had officially graduated from Horikoshi High School. On July 10, 2012, his appearance on the August issue of Fine Boys Magazine also marked his entrance in the professional world of modelling. Later that year, too, it was announced that he would participate in Hey! Say! JUMP's upcoming April 2013-April 2014 annual calendar as a photographer. 2013 In January 2013, he co-starred in the TV drama Share House no Koibito alongside Mizukawa Asami and Oizumi Yo. He then played another supporting role in the TV drama Hanzawa Naoki starring Masato Sakai, which started on July 7, 2013. In October 2013, he make guest appearance on the TV drama Tokyo Bandwagon (episode 2) starring Kamenashi Kazuya. 2014 In April 2014, he co-starred in the an NTV drama Yowakutemo Katemasu alongside his senior, Arashi's Ninomiya Kazunari. In June, right after the spring drama finishes, it was announced that Nakajima will star on his first ever solo lead drama in Fuji TV, Suikyu Yankees. Later that year, Nakajima got a nomination for his last two dramas in the 39th Élan d'Or Awards Newcomer of the Year 2015. He is the second Johnny's to get the nomination after his senior, SMAP's Kimura Takuya in 1994. 2015 In December 2014, it was announced that he will star in another Fuji TV drama as a support character. The drama has a working title Deto~ Koi to wa Donna Mono Kashira~. It starts winter, January 2015. Discography Singles *Dash!! Solo Songs *D.N.A *Ai wa Hitotsu *Uruwashi no Bad Girl Duet *You & You (duet with Chinen Yuuri) *Higher (duet with Takaki Yuya and Okamoto Keito) Filmography Dramas *2005 The Little Engineer's Dream SP (as Nishida Tomohisa) *2005 Engine (as Kusama Shuhei) *2005 Nobuta wo Produce (as Kiritani Koji) *2006 Primadam (as Kurahashi Haruo) *2008 Sensei wa Erai! (as Matsuki Shouta) *2008 Scrap Teacher (as Kusaka Shusaburo) *2012 Risou no Musuko (as Kobayashi Koji) *2013 Share House no Koibito (as Tsuyama Nagi) *2013 Hanzawa Naoki (as Nakanishi Eiji) *2013 Tokyo Bandwagon (as Masutani Yuuta) (episode 2) * 2014 Yowakutemo Katemasu (as Shirao Tsuyoshi) * 2014 Suikyu Yankees (as Inaba Naoya) * 2015 Date~ Koi to wa Donna Mono Kashira~ (as Washio Yutaka) Stage Show *2005 SHOCK ~Endless SHOCK~ *2006 One! -the history of Tackey *2006 DREAM BOY 2006 (KAT-TUN vs Kanjani8) *2006 Takizawa Enbujo CM *2005 Benesse *2010 Lotte Music Videos *2004 TOKIO - Jibun no Tame ni *2005 Shuuji to Akira - Seishun Amigo Variety Shows *2004-present The Shounen Club *2006-2007 Youtachi *2007-2008 Bakushō Hyappun Terebi Heisei Families (爆笑100分テレビ!平成ファミリーズ) *''[2008-2009']' Jikuukan Sedai Batoru Shōwa x Heisei Sho wa Hey! Say!'' (時空間☆世代バトル 昭和×平成 SHOWはHey! Say!) *2013 Yan Yan Jump Trivia * Like most of his previous seniors, he also studied & graduated from Horikoshi High School alongside two of the same age, group members Yamada Ryosuke and Chinen Yuuri. * His charming points are the mole under his eye and his hoarse voice. * He said he gets teary eyed whenever someone pinches his nose hard. * He's got a problem with his left breastbone because it sticks out. * He plays a lot of sports which includes soccer, basketball, volleyball, and karate (he's a purple belter). * He can actually touch his head using his feet. * His childhood dream is to be a rescuer, because he admires the job that risks life to help others. * He loves his PE, Nihongo and Science class. His least favorite subject, on the other hand, is Math. * He's a fan of Johnny Depp and Daniel Radcliffe. * He said he had his first love when he was in first grade, whereas the girl was from the same class as him. * He'd like to get married in between of his 26 to 30s year and he wants to have 3 kids, in orders of girl, boy, boy. He think females are tough so he wants his first daughter to grow up right then he'll let her settle down the little brothers. Nakajima Family Tree Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Members Category:Hey! Say! JUMP Category:Actors Category:August Births Category:1993 Births Category:Horikoshi Gakuen Graduates Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:Members born in Heisei Period